Stardust Destiny: Goddess of the Moon
by Fallen-Angel-Phoenix07
Summary: When a young girl shows up the boys find it hard not to help her out of her current situation, but they want to know why she was caught up in something like that and how she really got out of it. What will happen when they have to go undercover at a schoo


_Chapter One Preface_

Trinity Solice looked up, away from the water below, as she grabbed a hold of the edge of the cliff. She had been running from a small group that wanted her for experiments. She was currently taking a short break in the woods when they suddenly started chasing her.

Trinity's grip slipped slightly, and then completely, once the water came in contact with her body, it temporarily stunned her. She shook her head then swam towards the rocks gradually coming up to the surface. When she broke the surface she looked up, happy that they did pursue; then looked around seeing that she apparently was on an island far from the mainland, but not too far so as to not swim the distance.

Well, looks like you've got a long night ahead of you, she thought to herself, then began the trek across the water.

Chapter 1 –

_Finding Help_

Duo Maxwell ran towards the water with his surf board in hands.

"Come guys, last one in get to wash the kitchen tonight!" he yelled to his four friends and fellow Gundam pilots.

Duo Maxwell, a.k.a the Shinigami, had long braided brown hair and cobalt blue eyes; he had a very happy-go-lucky attitude about him.

Heero Yuy, a.k.a perfect soldier, had messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes; his silent attitude made him seem cold, but he was really a softy.

Next was the Chinese man, Wufei Chang, had black hair in a small ponytail, and equally black eyes, his manner made him seem like he was annoyed very easily, especially by a certain braided pilot.

The last two were Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton, a.k.a the Desert Rose and the Silent Clown, Quatre had blonde hair and blue eyes and was always polite and sometimes talkative, whereas Trowa had brown hair with bangs that always covered one eye and green eyes, he tended to be more silent than the others.

"Oiy, Maxwell, why don't you wait until we actually have everything out." Wufei shouted.

Duo turned and frowned, "Man, you guys are slow."

Wufei walked toward him, the others following, Duo was impatiently tapping his foot.

A wave came up and suddenly Duo yelped, the rest came running and looked to see a young girl with long dark blue hair that faded to purple in some parts and torn clothing gripping Duo's ankle. When she looked up they saw a set of bluish-purple colored eyes.

"Who are you?" Duo asked

Trinity looked at him then at the rest as she slowly got up saying, "I shouldn't be of any concern to you guys, I'm just going to be on my way and act like we never saw each other."

Trinity was about to take a step when she was suddenly looking down a barrel of a gun. How did he keep that hidden, she thought stopping dead in her tracks.

"Look Miss, we really don't want any trouble, but we can't help but be a little suspicious." Quatre said

"A little…I wonder if you would believe me if I told you what happened." Trinity replied

"Try us." Wufei answered

"All right, I was taken to that island over, escaped, and swam from there to here, and that's making it short." Trinity replied

Almost all of them were looking at her skeptically, Trinity sighed and shrugged, oh well it was worth a try, she thought about to walk away when a shot rang out. Out of instinct the boys hit the ground and watched as Trinity moved to the side, then started running the opposite direction that the shot came from.

"STOP!" came a command but she paid no heed to it.

The boys didn't do anything to stop the three or four men that chased after her, but Duo was feeling a little anxious, he had a feeling that if they didn't help the girl now that they would regret it.

"Don't even think about it Duo." Heero said reading his braided friend's expression

"But—"

"No!" Heero said sternly, then turned and headed back to the car they had driven there in, "Let's go."

Duo looked behind him for a moment then followed the others reluctantly.

Trinity quickly ducked behind a tree trunk catching her breath, gees those guys could've helped, she thought waiting for the slightest sound. It was a minute before she heard a twig snap, she took that as a signal to start running again. Running through the forest wasn't too bad until she hit the underbrush.

By the time Trinity got out of the underbrush her face and arms were scratched and bloody. She took a moment to look at her surroundings, then jumped up in a tree as two men came crashing through the brush.

The two men looked around as Trinity watched them, not to bright, are they, she thought as they started talking.

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know but if we don't find and retrieve her soon the boss is going to be unhappy."

"I know…say you—AH!"

Trinity came down with a branch knocking one out, then kicked the second one in the stomach and chopped down on the neck. The sounds of the other two men came and Trinity jumped back into the tree.

"Hey what happened?"

There came no reply as the other two came crashing through the brush.

"Hey Mike, they've been knocked out."

"You think I can't see that?"

"Sorry, do you think she ran off?"

"No she's still here, just waiting for us to let our guard down…"

When he got no reply he turned only to get a blow to the face from Trinity. Trinity was about to run when something locked on her ankle, tripping her; Mike hadn't been knocked out. She aimed a kick to his head with her free leg but he caught that as well.

"You are a fighter, I'll give you that," He said, "But you can't get away from me."

Trinity twisted her body so she faced the sky, then curled up and caught him in the face with her palms; it was enough to make him let her go. Immediately Trinity jumped up and started running again. After a while she slowed down but sped up almost immediately, how in the world did he get up so fast, she thought, I know I hit him harder than that.

Another shot rang out and hit it's target but just barely. Trinity stumbled slightly, falling onto something hard and noticed she was now at the highway.

Someone come soon please, she thought struggling to get up; the bullet had wedged itself in her leg. Mike appeared aiming the gun at her at the same time as a car came around the corner.

Heero was battling with his mind about the girl; he slowed the car to go around a sharp curve and immediately slammed on the breaks as a somewhat familiar person came into view.

Trinity took the distraction and ran to the car not caring who it was; she ducked around the hood as another shot rang. The car door opened to reveal one of the guys she had met earlier.

"Hurry up, or Heero will change his mind." He said (Duo)

Trinity nodded and did as she was told. Once in the car she took out a scarf and tied it where her leg was bleeding hoping that she wouldn't loose consciousness.

"What happened?" Duo asked

"Let's just say we played a little cat and mouse that got a little out of hand." Trinity replied

"What's your name?" Heero asked

"Solice, Trinity Solice."

"You're parents have a sense of humor?" Duo asked

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Trinity replied with a wry smile, "Can I get yours?"

"Duo…Heero,..Wufei…Quatre…and Trowa." Duo answered pointing to each guy in turn.

Trinity was going to reply but the darkness that she was fighting now consumed her.

"Fighter material here..." Wufei muttered

Heero the only one who heard him, nodded and continued on.

Trinity felt she was on something soft and slowly opened her eyes finding another unfamiliar room but this one was giving off a more welcome aura. A door opened and Heero walked in along with Trowa.

"Glad to see you're awake, you must have run on that wounded leg as well…" Trowa said

Trinity just nodded, not feeling up to talking just yet.

"I'll change your bandage then let you rest some more." Trowa continued

Trinity looked questioningly at him, wondering why Heero was there if that was all he was going to do, but they just stayed silent. Curse my luck, she thought, Cold Eyes is probably going to interrogate me.

Trowa got done wrapping her leg and left, but Heero stayed behind, Trinity knew what was coming.

"Why were you being chased?" he asked

"I told you, I escaped from their headquarters." Trinity replied

"Why?"

"Because…they were torturing me."

"Torturing you?"

"Yeah, you heard me right, Cold Eyes."

Heero blinked at the name, then glared at her, Trinity just looked away, her eyes glazing over slightly…...

_Trinity struggled against her bonds as 5 or six people dressed in white hovered over talking, but she couldn't understand them until a new voice came._

"_Is she ready?"_

_One of the people nodded and Trinity screamed, suddenly feeling electricity course through her body. The same moment it began, it stopped and the new voice spoke again._

"_Trinity Solice, tell me what I want to know…or you'll continue to get electricity coursing through your body constantly."_

"_I…don't care…do what you want…I won't tell you anything…" Trinity heard herself say._

_Her screams suddenly filled the room, but she still refused to tell them what they want to know._

Trinity shook her head saying, "You wouldn't understand."

"Hey Heero, why don't you stop interrogating our guest and help with getting dinner ready." Wufei said from the doorway.

Heero looked at him then back at Trinity, finally deciding on leaving. Once he was out of the room Trinity paid no attention to Wufei as she sat up and moved to get up. Trinity stood up but immediately sat back down as pain shot through her leg.

"You really are a fighter..." Wufei said, moving toward her.

"I have to be, there's not really any other way I could be."

Wufei bent down with his back towards her, "I won't here the end of this but come on I'll take you to the dinning room so you can eat."

Trinity blinked surprised and somewhat speechless, then sighed saying, "Don't worry I'll be losing some dignity too…"

Wufei simply nodded as he gave Trinity a piggy-back ride, both were glad that neither could see the other for their faces were beet red. Wufei looked around the corner and saw no one there, so he quickly and gently set Trinity in one of the chairs. There he found her head was bowed very low.

"Uh…Hey, I didn't hurt you did I?" Wufei asked

"No…I'm just glad…no one was around…" Trinity replied slowly.

The truth was her face hadn't gone back to normal and she knew if she talked normally her embarrassment would show in her voice.

"Hey how did she get down here?" came a voice, Wufei turned and Trinity looked up to Duo, "I thought she couldn't walk."

"It was magic…" Trinity muttered

"Are you really that clueless, braided idiot?" Wufei said

"What?" Duo asked

"Don't worry about it braid-chan." Trinity replied

Duo looked at them for a bit then shrugged sitting down as well. Soon there was food, prepared by Heero and Trowa, and all that stuff on the table. Trinity couldn't help the fact that her eyes were like shining stars, I can't believe it, she thought swallowing, real food.

"Why does she look like she's about to eat the table?" Duo asked

"You would be too if all you ate was ramen for three weeks straight!" Trinity half-yelled

Her outburst practically made Duo fall backwards. The others laughed at this and each felt in there own way glad to have saved Trinity Solice.

**Well I came out with another story of Gundam Wing, I haven't quite decided if I'm going to make this a Wufei or Duo story, so I need some comments on what it should be I've all ready hinted at both so I really need to decide and the only way I'm going to be able to do that is if I get some suggestions...so please review and tell me what you think JA-NE V**


End file.
